Te Necesito
by Mari sweet16
Summary: -Haría lo que fuera por ella-


Una tarde un poco oscura, las nubes grises estaban en el cielo, estaba a punto de llover.

Wirt se encontraba solo en su hogar, sus padres y Greg no se encontraban.

De pronto escucho que algo golpeo la ventana, abrió la cortina para ver a un ave con un papel.

Él abrió la ventana y agarro el papel, una nota escrita de aquella chica que conoció en la casa vieja.

Él salió después de haber leído la nota, tenía que verla rápidamente.

-No te preocupes...- susurro corriendo.

Él atravesó aquel muro para llegar al bosque, pudo ver a varios amigos que hizo mientras estuvo en el bosque.

Todo era tan diferente sin la bestia.

No dejo ninguna nota si sus padres llegaban, la necesidad de encontrar la era demasiada, mucha más si ella lo necesitaba.

Pudo ver aquella casa vieja, donde la conoció.

Sin más corrió hacía ella, toco la puerta.

Escucho un "adelante", el paso y no encontró a nadie.

Escucho, tos y una voz ronca desde arriba, el subió con un poco de temor, al rato era la tía Susurros, pero no era ella.

Al subir completamente, encontró a Lorna en la cama, su nariz era roja como un tomate, el resto de su cara era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos estaban cargados de ojeras.

-Lorna ¿estás bien?- pregunta Wirt acercando se a ella.

-Wirt, gracias, enferme gravemente, mi tía se fue hace dos días por una planta que puede curarme, pero ella no regreso- resume Lorna.

-¿No hay un doctor cerca?- pregunta tomando su mano.

-No- tose- el único doctor vive al otro del bosque-

-Yo te llevaré- propone.

De pronto se escucharon las gotas de lluvia bajar.

-Va a ser muy difícil, está lloviendo- comenta.

-No te preocupes, conozco a alguien que nos llevará rápidamente- dice Wirt- vuelvo rápido, por mientras trata de cubrirte-

Ella asiente.

-Ayuda me, casi no me puedo mover- recuerda Lorna.

Él le ayudo a levantarse.

-Ve- dice Lorna.

Él salió corriendo para ir por ayuda.

Lorna saco de un armario una bufanda para por lo menos taparse la cara, sentía que a sus pulmones ya casi no le llegan oxígeno.

Ella empezó a bajar con cuidado las escaleras, se sentía mareada, todo daba vueltas, sus ganas de vomitar eran más intensas. Sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría.

De un momento a otro perdió la noción y calló por las escaleras.

-Ayuda- susurro.

Wirt por suerte estaba volviendo con su amigo, entro y encontró a Lorna en el suelo.

-Lorna- se acerco y la tomo en sus brazos.

-Está muy fría- comento- hay que irnos ahora-

Salió de la casa, afuera se encontraba su amigo Fred el caballo.

-Wirt, ¿estás seguro?- pregunta Fred.

-Si- se monta junto a Lorna dejando la en sus regazos.

-Será difícil- comenta Fred- ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo?-

-Haría todo por ella- dijo acariciando su rostro pálido.

Fred empezó a cabalgar rápidamente, el viaje duraría aproximadamente entre 45 minutos y una hora.

La lluvia era cada vez más intensa con fuertes vientos, él trato de cubrirla y abrazarla para evitar que se mojará y transmitir le calor. Sentía como ella temblaba.

El camino era cada vez más pesado y la joven empeoraba.

-Chico tenemos un problema- comenta el caballo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Wirt.

-Hay que pasar el río y digamos, mira lo alto y se desborda, parece un torrente- comenta.

-¿Hay otro camino?- pregunta.

-Si, pero duraremos más tiempo- recuerda.

-No importa, iremos por el otro lado, no importa lo que tengamos que durar- dice Wirt.

-No Wirt- niega Lorna.

-Si no te llevó vas a morir- dice Wirt- y no quiero que eso pase-

Ella sonrío débilmente antes de toser.

-¿Andas una bolsa por ahí?- pregunta Lorna.

-Si- la saca de su bolsillo.

Se la entrega y ella empieza a vomitar dentro de la bolsa, Wirt pudo notar que parte del vómito era sangre.

-Rápido- ordeno Wirt- si vomita sangre no es nada bueno-

Él traía un pañuelo, acariciando sus labios limpió con delicadeza los restos de vómito y sangre.

Ella sentía sus ojos pesados, el sueño la invadía, no dormía desde hace tres noches.

Todo inició con una simple gripe, pero rápidamente se volvió uno muy fuerte.

Su tía dijo que volvería rápido.

Pasaron los minutos, horas, incluso días y ella no volvía, ella decidió escribirle a Wirt.

La luz le molestaba, cerró los ojos tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza. Al rato sintió de nuevo el vómito subir por su garganta, abrió los ojos de golpe, agarro de nuevo la bolsa y vomito.

Ella no comió durante dos días, lo único que podría estar vomitando era parte de su estomago o el líquido de el.

-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien- dice Wirt acariciando su rostro y la otra mano limpiaba los restos de vomito y sangre.

Ella tomo con debilidad la mano de Wirt, ella sentía su calor en ella, su apoyo en sus ojos.

El momento fue interrumpido.

Ramas salieron de control interrumpiendo el paso de Fred.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Lorna.

-Yo... no se- admite Wirt- Fred corre-

Fred sin pensarlo dos veces corrió lo más rápido, una sombra los perseguía y reía muy fuerte.

Wirt no quería pensar quien era aunque ya lo supiera.

De pronto una rama hizo que Fred tropezará botando a Wirt y Lorna de su lomo.

Ambos chocaron en un árbol, pero Wirt aun mantenía a Lorna en sus brazos.

El se levanto con ella, se acercaron a Fred haber si había sufrido algún daño.

-Fred- llama Wirt.

-No te preocupes- trato de levantarse.

Su pie se encontraba atorado, cuando lo saco se torció su tobillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Lorna.

-Sí, pero al parecer se me torció el tobillo- comenta.

Wirt se agacho manteniendo aun a Lorna de pie, reviso el tobillo de Fred.

-Sí, lo está- aclara Wirt.

-Ve con ella, lleva la al doctor, no te preocupes por mi- comenta el caballo.

-No te dejaremos aquí Fred- trato de decir Lorna.

-No te preocupes, tu vida peligra- dice Fred- lleva la-

-Lo haré- dice Wirt.

Él empezó a caminar con ella a su lado, ella se sostenía de él para caminar.

El clima no ayudaba en nada, seguía esa tempestad.

Lorna, quería parar, no sentía casi sus piernas.

-Wirt, no- hablo.

-No pierdas la esperanza- comenta Wirt.

-Wirt, por favor para- ella se cae.

Wirt la levanto de nuevo tratando de caminar con ella encima.

-Wirt, enserio, no quiero que te hagas daño- comenta Lorna bajando se cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

-No, Lorna si te quedas aquí vas a morir- se acerco a ella.

-Wirt, no podemos hacer nada- comenta ella.

-No, no te dejaré- dice Wirt.

Ella puso una de sus manos en el cuello de Wirt y la otra en el rostro del mismo.

Él pudo contemplar que ella trataba de sonreír para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Él empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente, hasta rozar sus labios.

A pesar del vómito y la sangre que salió, él sentía sus labios dulces, ella rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Wirt profundizando el beso.

Ellos pudieron escuchar una voz malvada riendo se.

-Bonito día ¿no?- habla un espíritu cerca de ellos.

-Se que eres tu Bestia, sal de tu escondite- aclara Wirt.

-Me impresionas- comenta aplaudiendo sarcásticamente- tengo un trato para ti-

-¿Por qué haría un trato contigo?- pregunta Wirt.

Él se descuido un momento, cuando unas ramas atraparon las piernas y brazos de Lorna jalando la.

-Wirt- grito ella asustada.

Él se volvió hacia ella preocupada.

-Para salvar la a ella- comenta la Bestia.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿qué me vuelva el protector de la linterna?- pregunta.

-Muy gracioso, no, yo puedo salvar la de su enfermedad- empieza la Bestia.

-Al grano- dice Wirt.

-Primero debes entregar algo de tu sangre y segundo debes alejarte el bosque para siempre- propone la Bestia.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunta Wirt- ¿para qué la sangre?-

-Es parte de su remedio- contesta la Bestia.

-Wirt, no lo hagas- habla Lorna débil.

-Tick tock, su vida corre como un reloj- empieza a presionar la Bestia.

-Lorna, yo no quiero verte morir- comenta Wirt acercando se a ella.

-Prefiero morir que no verte nunca jamás- confiesa Lorna- Wirt yo te amo, por favor-

-Lo lamento- él se acerca y la besa.

Ella sentía que era lo que necesitaba.

Ella quería rodear sus brazos, él acariciaba su cuello.

-No es momento para que se besen- aclara la Bestia.

Él se separa de ella, ella quería evitar que se fuera.

-Entonces ¿un trato?- pone su mano.

Wirt lo pensó un poco.

Él estuvo a punto de darle la mano.

-Espera- piensa Wirt- ¿cómo se que no la tomarás para que se convierta en árbol?-

-Yo no lo haré- dice la Bestia.

Él volvió a verla, puedo notar como las ramas querían apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-Muchacho- grito alguien detrás.

Era el Leñador, él lanzo el hacha.

-Mi amigo el Leñador, no me sorprende- grito la Bestia.

El Leñador trato de entretener lo.

Wirt corre y corta con el hacha las ramas que atacaban a Lorna.

Ella cayó casi inconsciente. Él la tomo como una novia luego de su boda para correr.

Rápidamente se encontraron a Fred, ya el se encontraba de pie.

-Monten se- comenta Fred.

Wirt con Lorna subieron encima de Fred, él empezó a correr lo más rápido posible, podían escuchar los pasos de la Bestia cerca.

Wirt temía mucho, no quería que ella terminará convirtiendo se en un árbol.

Ella sentía que iba a vomitar más, agarro de nuevo la bolsa y vomito fuerte, ella sentía que estaba tirando todo su estomago, la sangre seguía saliendo.

Ella cayó inconsciente luego de eso.

-Vamos resiste- susurro Wirt.

La Bestia los alcanzo.

-Dame a la joven- advierte la Bestia.

Wirt la abrazo fuertemente, él no quería dejarla.

-Aléjate de mi Lorna- grito una mujer anciana.

No era nada menos que la Tía Susurros.

-Puedo hacer que dejes de existir- amenazo la Bestia.

-Tú no eres rival para mí- advirtió la Tía Susurros.

Ella lanzo un hechizo para que se alejara de ellos.

Con ese hechizo la Bestia empezaba a perder poder.

-Esto no se ah terminado- desaparece.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunta Susurros.

-Nosotros si- aclara Wirt- pero no se cuanto tiempo le queda-

-Me alegra que estés devuelta jovencito, falta muy poco para llegar a donde el doctor- comenta Susurros- yo fui por ella, pero cuando llegue no estaba, corrí a buscarla ya que sabía que la Bestia se encontraba afuera-

-¿La podrá curar?- pregunta Fred.

-Debe hacerlo- dice Wirt.

-Y lo hará, el preparo el medicamento- comenta Susurros.

Lorna tocio fuertemente expulsando más sangre, manchando a Wirt.

Ella trataba de abrir los ojos, pero por su debilidad no le permitía.

Llegaron al doctor en cinco minutos.

-¿Trajiste a la joven?- pregunta el doctor.

-Si- contesta.

Wirt pasa con ella aun en sus brazos.

-Pon la en la cama- ordena el doctor.

Él hace lo que le ordena. Antes de alejarse de ella, le da un beso en la mejilla.

El doctor hecho las hojas de la planta al agua hirviendo.

Cuando el antídoto estaba listo, el doctor acerco a darle el antídoto.

Ella bebía el antídoto, dos veces estuvo a punto de vomitarlo, pero el doctor no la dejo.

Cuando ella termino de tomarlo, el doctor les dijo que ella necesitaba descansar, después de todo no descanso por dos días.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunta Wirt.

-Claro, solo debe descansar- aclara el doctor.

Ya era muy tarde y Wirt decidió quedarse a hacerle compañía.

...

El sol ya salía, la lluvia paro en la madrugada, Lorna empezó a despertar.

-Buenos días- saluda Wirt a su lado.

-Buenos días- ella trata de sentarse.

Wirt le ayuda.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Wirt.

-Mejor- contesta con una sonrisa, ella noto que estaba amaneciendo- aguarda, ¿pasaste la noche aquí?, ¿qué pasará con tus padres y Greg?-

-No te preocupes, lo importante esque estés bien- contesta Wirt.

-Bueno parece que el enfermero merece un premio- dice ella acercándolo.

Ella le planta un beso en sus labios. Ambos disfrutaban del momento.

-Gracias Wirt, por todo, por seguir conmigo en todo momento- dice Lorna separándose del beso.

-Si necesitas algo, recuerda que puedes buscarme- susurro dando le otro beso...


End file.
